Time Traveler, Dimension Savior
by Mentathial
Summary: A war-torn wizarding world's lonely hero, Fate's games and a new dimension, what could go wrong? Oh wait, this is Harry Potter and he is the walking-talking example of Murphy's Law, so everything.


A/N- I know, I should be updating my old stories rather than writing new ones, but this idea won't leave, especially because I am reading so many stories of this type. Do read and please leave a review, telling me I am doing justice to the plot and if my Harry is too OOC or something.

Chapter One

Harry James Potter, "The Boy Who Lived", "Conqueror of Voldemort", "The Chosen One" and so much was once again drowning his sorrows at the bottom of a bottle of firewhiskey. The liquid burned this throat but that sting was much preferred to the sting of tears in his eyes. He had thought all was well, because his scar had not pained him for nineteen years but then came Al's adventures in time as the family called it. It was one disaster averted and finally Malfoy and he were being civil with one another, if only for the sake of their sons. Scorpius and Albus were as close as Harry and Ron, if not more and their adventure had pulled them even closer. Rose had also somehow added herself to the group, Scorpius and her bringing to mind both Harry's parents' relationship and their inter-house friendship reminding many of Severus Snape and Lily Evans.

Ron almost had a heart attack when Scorpius came to ask Hermione and him for permission to marry Rose and Hermione had bristled at the thought that her daughter was being treated like a property. That disaster, Harry recalled was averted when the Malfoy heir said that he had only asked because it was a pure blood tradition and that if the parents disagreed he would try to prove himself to them and they still disagreed, well, Rose and he had plans. Molly had understood immediately that they meant to elope.

"Just because I am getting old, doesn't mean I can't understand what you children think! I raised Fred and George!"

Her voice though brittle with age, was still has imposing as it had been when Harry had flown in the car with Ron, Fred and George to reach the burrow.

 _Fred._

Even after years, the guilt lingered and Harry took another gulp from the whiskey. Now the name held not one but two people whose blood was on his hands.

Fred I and Fred II, George's son.

Scorpius.

Draco.

The Weasleys.

Dudley.

His family.

Luna.

The Scamanders, with whom he had become friendly over the years.

Neville and Hannah.

And yet, the pain that he was trying to drown this time was the one that broke him. _Ginny, his beautiful, energetic Ginny._

 _Ron._

 _Hermione._

Rose.

Hugo.

 _Teddy, the boy who was like a son to him._

Victory.

 _Alix, their two year old daughter._

 _Lily, his little Lily Luna, his baby._

 _Albus._

 _James._

 _His children._

 _His best friends._

 _Ginny._

 _His beautiful wife, Ginny._

 _All the blood, all on his hands._

It was his fault for not realizing sooner. Delphi was too much for Azkaban and when she escaped, the third wizarding war started with her. They had stopped her from getting her parents, and while Harry understood her pain, the destruction she wrought in the name of her parents wasn't worth it. She reminded him of him to an extent, he too had first gone against Voldemort because he had been told that Voldemort was dark and because Voldemort had killed his parents. Delphi was the same, anyone associated with the order who had killed her parents were slaughtered, but while Harry had just stopped Voldemort until his death eaters had started harming the public, Delphi massacred families. And the one people looked at to defeat her, was him.

 _Only this time, he failed._

 _Lily's death broke him, his baby girl crying, screaming for him and him being unable to do anything…Ginny's body, used a biological produce for Delphi's ritual and his wife refusing to scream...every battle...a mental attack…memories forced past his shields…his family being killed…._

He won the war, yes, but by then one could count the number of people left in the British magical world on their fingers. Giants, werewolves, vampires, goblins had joined the fight but in the end, they were either slaughtered or forced to leave. Gringotts collapsed. Hogwarts fell.

The Ministry fell last and when it did the ICW came in but it was too late. Everyone Harry loved, every single one of them including his elf had been dead. He had fought like a maniac and now when others partied and celebrated the death of Delphi Riddle, he spent his time drowning his sorrows at the bottom of a bottle.

"You know there is another way," a voice said and he turned. How had he not detected the magical presence?

"Who are you?" he growled, pointing his wand at the ever changing person. Sometimes, it was a girl, sometimes a woman, other times an old man, sometimes a young teenage boy and it kept changing.

"I am Fate."

"What are you here for? Have you not messed up my life enough? Not one but two prophecies!" Harry was oh so tempted to try and attack the entity but he knew it would do no good.

"Death and I owe you. You mastered the hollows, yet left them behind. You lost the elder wand many times, only to re-gain it and yet you never used its power. You let the stone fall. You greeted Death like an old friend and yet followed the path I had set for you, the path that Tom Riddle altered by bringing Delphi into this world when it was not meant to be, ensuring many other futures for Delphi, as you discovered wasn't born of natural means but created using a dark ritual by Bellatrix and the Lord she worshiped as you discovered when the war ended. I owe you for using your power and selflessness to set the tapestry of the world straight again and again. Yet, it could have been another, had a different choice been made but those are not thoughts which I am here to ponder. You still are the master of death and my champion, especially after you had the courage to wield the elder wand to defeat Delphi and yet you did not fall to the temptation the wand offered, a temptation that grows with each time the wand delivers a soul to death. We owe you Harry James Potter and we have a way to make it up to you, should you take it."

Harry was itching to hex Fate and yet somehow he was frozen as the entity spoke, its sheer magic keeping him in place, silent but alert.

"I propose that you go to another universe where there is still time enough to prevent all this loss and where a different choice was made. You shall be sent to your third year there; because that is length of time that world has progressed to. You shall get a new identity and another chance to live, to help and to prevent or you can stay here. You would not any new memories though, it'll be like you just started to exist from the moment you appeared in that world, except for the family history we will create for you. So answer me, Harry Potter will you take this chance?"

Harry cursed his hero-complex as he thought of everyone he had lost, everyone he could save and nodded his head, still unable to speak or voice any questions. The last thing he saw was Fate smiling at him.


End file.
